Escape Plan
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: In which, Harry Potter wasn't all that obedient and really did think about of escaping his 'caretakers'... Only to forgot one important factor, of course. He's just eight years old.


.oxo.

Escape Plan  
Written on: December 17, 2013

.oxo.

_In which, Harry Potter wasn't all that obedient and really did think about of escaping his 'caretakers'... Only to forgot one important factor, of course. He's just eight years old._

.oxo.

Counting the coins he found some place in the house, one Little Harry couldn't help but grin lightly. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine and ten! All in different sizes... Not that the little boy knew if it was a lot but he could guess that it would be enough for his plan.

His plan was very simple. He would use the money he found in floors (and yes, he was not ashamed to be thinking of stealing, by now. He was hungry, malnourished and he was bloody hell tired of the Dursley!) and then, whoosh, he'll run away, not wanting to go back!

Of course, for an eight-year-old that was a grand plan already and he read that this plan usually work in a book so yeah, he definitely would try.

But you had to give the child a credit.

At least, he knew when's a treatment was enough and when to take action. It was also surprising that he even had a decent plan and had the right equipment to used.

There were packed bag (or if you could call a cloth tied on a stick a bag), seemingly cleaned room, a cupboard with a bump that resembled a person and some tools for camping (fire matches, sticks, rocks, pencils, paper, etc... And again, he was not ashamed to admit that he might have 'borrowed' some stuffs from his 'dear' cousin).

The black-haired rolled his eyes, just by thinking of his current relatives (or the only relatives he knew). He couldn't get how they were supposed to be a family. The different appearance really wasn't helping his doubts.

But then again, the small boy (who really didn't look like an eight year old but someone younger) noticed how his uncle and aunt never did wanted to keep and even without looking much to it, he could guess why. As if calling him a "freak" for his whole life was not a clue enough.

However, he never did know why they thought of him as a freak.

Ah, well, didn't matter now, he thought absentmindedly and then smiled brightly in excitement. He was finally going to be free and escape his hell. He was going to run away from the Dursley!

Putting everything he had needed in his sack bag, he looked one last time in her room (if you could call it that) and left quietly as if he wasn't there in the first place.

In the room, something shined a little but the little male was already long gone to notice something very wrong.

.oxo.

To save the little money he had, Harry thought of walking all the way to the station or something. Sure, the place might be far for his little legs but it was to ensure his money. That was more important.

The child had already thought this in the first place. He was really intended to just walk the road and if lucky, had a kind soul let him a ride for the road. Unfortunately, seeing no kind soul wanted to help him, he had to settle with walking.

Sometimes, the young Potter wanted to question everyone's sanity. He meant it! He was walking in the roads alone with no parents and no adult questioned it at all. Not that he wanted to be questioned but still.

Ah. The boy stopped for a moment, slightly remembering a little detail. They must have thought I was doing errand for the Dursley, he deduced dully and sighed, running his fingers in his dark hair. After all, he did done errands like a slave from time to time.

Anyway...

He shook his head at the thoughts of his relatives again and smiled to himself. He had better just go with his plan and run away. They really wouldn't care less if he was found dead in their doorbell (though, he'd like them to explain if that was to happen).

He walked with some little confident and slowly hummed to himself.

Yup, his plan was perfect.

.oxo.

"Where is it?" Harry searched through his sack bag hurriedly and panicky. With no such luck in whatever he was looking for, the kid looked up to the waiting woman in front and slightly sweat-dropped. "You don't happen to be okay if I pay when I get in board, do you?"

"No money, no ticket, child," the woman didn't even batted her eyes. "Also, if I may inquiry you are below ten years old, right?"

The black-haired boy nodded truthfully, not really getting what was wrong.

"You do know you need a guardian's permission to ride a train on your own and identification forms...," she fixed him a calculating glance that made him sink slightly. "Right?"

Oh.

Well, that was awkward.

"A-ah, right... Haha, o-of course, I know!" right, right, big fat lie and he knew as well as the woman it was a lie.

"Also, if your money would be some coins in different size, you can't buy a ticket," that's one knowing stare from the female and the eight year old widened his green eyes.

"H-how?"

The young lady just smirked. "You're not the only brat who tried to run away from home, brat," she let out a small giggle. "But I think you're probably the youngest and most clueless in kind of stuffs."

Harry glared. Yup, that was definitely a intimidating glare, not some cute pout. Definitely.

Please note the sarcasm and how the woman couldn't help but laugh louder.

.oxo.

The green-eyed boy landed on his 'lovely' bed tiredly and most definitely did not pout. Nope, that form in the corner of his lips was definitely not a pout.

He looked at his coins that he had mistakenly forgotten to take with him and then then pulled out a book that he had read which led him to believe that his plan was brilliant.

"I don't get it. In the book, it was perfect and anything seem to be possible," he sighed heavily. "At least, I'm thankful the Dursley didn't come and notice me being out for hours."

Harry looked at the book again. "Hmph, next time, I should have researched more," he stated firmly and determinedly. "And maybe, I should have a back-up plan, too."

...

...

...

"Now, that I think about it, I think I read something along the line 'this is a fiction—oh, so that's why... Should have paid more attention to it."

.oxo.

A/N: Bahh... That went worse than what originally thought! Sorry, if it's not good. I was just having that idea since I could never get why Harry didn't run away in the first place. Hmph! Well, I gotta go back to KHR fandom now... Hope some of you like it~! (Oh yeah, Harry might look stupid here but he didn't learn anything like that in school right? I mean, it's not like he goes out so I was thinking he doesn't know the world that much and plus he's eight.)


End file.
